The Rosé Reaper of the Cloud
by XDr. JekyllX
Summary: After the the conclusion of the 4th Great Ninja war, the nations entered a state of peace. Ruby Rose is a young, talented Jonin amongst the hidden cloud ninja. After a tragic series of events lead to Ruby losing her memory, she trained under the Raikage to learn the secrets of his lighting style.
1. Full Sumary

(Naruto RWBY Crossover) After the the conclusion of the 4th Great Ninja war, the nations entered a state of peace. Ruby Rose is a young, talented Jonin amongst the hidden cloud ninja. After a tragic series of events lead to Ruby losing her memory, she trained under the Raikage to learn the secrets of his lighting style. Upon completion of this training, Ruby quickly rose in fame amongst all the great nations, taking on only A rank missions and above in the hopes that traveling may lead to a link to her past. After making a contract with the legendary ninja weapon known as the Crescent Rose, Ruby gained the title of 'The Rosé Reaper of the Hidden Cloud'. (Takes place three years after 'The Last') (WhiteRose)


	2. Arch I, Prologue Chapter 1

Happy Birthday...

It was her twelfth birthday when it happened.

Ruby woke up more excited than she had been in quite some time. This was because it was her birthday tomorrow. Ruby's mother, Summer Rose, was laying in bed when Ruby came running into the bedroom, throwing the door open. She jumped up onto the bed and climbed on top of Summer. She then bounced up and down on top of her shouting, "Wake up momma!"

Ruby continued to bounce excitedly until her mother spoke, "Alright already! I'm up you!" Summer said tackling her daughter over onto the bed. Ruby squealed in delight giggling as Summer tickled her all over. Summer's present for Ruby's birthday was a vacation to the Land of Iron, to see her uncle whom was assisting in a festival held by the samurai.

Ruby had always wanted to see the Samurai festival. Ruby loved weapons and there were bound to be lots of different kinds of weapons she'd never seen before. The fact that it happened to fall on her birthday this year made it impossible for Summer to refuse this time when Ruby asked to go.

As they packed Ruby couldn't help but daydream about the festivities. She'd even get to miss three whole days at the ninja academy. 'Vacations are great!' Ruby thought drooling with starry eyes. "Hey c'mon you! It'll still take at least eight hours to get to the land of iron, even with our swift style, so keep was packing silly!" Summer said. "R-Right!" Ruby said. Ruby the changed out of her pajamas and into fresh underwear. She then chose a black skirt, black slip on shoes, a pink cropped tank top, and a bright red sleeveless sweater with a hood and cape. It was her favorite sweater.

Summer donned her black combat equipment tied her leaf headband around her left arm, and tied her white cape around her neck. She then closed up her bags, "Ready?" She asked Ruby. "Yep!" she spoke raising her hands with an excited smile. Summer smiled and patted her head.

Φ

They stepped outside their apartment with there bags carrying water, there money, and clothes for the trip. Ruby's Uncle heard they were coming and ordered brand new yukata for her and Summer. As they got down to the street below Yang was leaving her home across the street for the academy.

Yang Xiao Long was Ruby's childhood friend, and was already exceptional with three or four fire style jutsu. The one she was the most proud of was her exploding flame shot. She was one year older than Ruby, and was Ruby's idol. Yang had long blonde hair that she wore up in pig tails. Today she wore a tan short sleeved tunic with a brown belt around the waist, an orange bandana around her neck, black knee shorts, orange leg warmers, and brown shoes.

She also had soft lilac colored eyes; if not for her bright blonde hair and the way she carried herself, one might mistake her for a Huga. Yang turned, saw Ruby with her mom, and jogged over to meet them.

"Hey Ruby, Ms. Rose." She greeted with a smile and a wave. Ruby turned and saw Yang, "Yang!" She shouted jumping into her best friends embrace. Summer greeted Yang, and began stretching. "You guys heading out now?" Yang asked. "Mmhmm. We have to get an early start or we won't get there until dark." Ruby explained with a big smile. "Wow really? Even with your family's jutsu?" Yang asked surprised.

Ruby nodded. "Ruby sweetie make sure you stretch." Summer instructed. "Yes ma'am," Ruby said taking a few steps back from Yang, setting her things down and starting her stretches. "Well happy early birthday Ruby! I'll see when you get back!" Yang said starting to leave. Ruby stopped stretching immediately, "Yang wait! You have to see us off!"

Yang deadpanned, "I do?!" Ruby nodded vigorously, "Use your fire style to set us on our way!" Ruby demanded cutely, "it's my birthday present from you! You can't say no!" Ruby finished, pointing at Yang. Yang sighed and then gave in, "No choice then huh?" Yang asked smiling with her hands in her pockets. "Nope," Ruby smiled happily. Summer smiled warmly at the exchange.

'I have been practicing that new jutsu...' Yang thought. "Alright then I got just the thing," Yang said. Ruby's eyes lit up.

Φ

Ruby and Summer sat crouched in the starting running position in front of the Leaf villages main gate. Yang stood behind them a few feet. The chunin posted at the gate watched curiously. "Ready you guys?!" Yang asked pumping her chakra to it's limit. "Ready Yang!" Ruby shouted.

"Alright here we go! Ready! Set!" Yang wove the tiger hand sign, "Happy birthday Ruby!" 'Katon, Great dragon flame jutsu!!' Yang thought inhaling deeply. Upon release her breath Yang shot forth a massive dragon shaped blast of fire, the heat from which could be felt throughout the village. As Yang shot the blast of flame into the sky. Ruby and Summer took off into the forest surrounding the village.

Ruby watched wide eyed and awestruck as the impressive fiery dragon flew into the sky elegantly. After it finally vanished Ruby looked over to her mom who was smiling. "Ready?" She asked as they jumped from tree to tree. "Mhmm!" Ruby responded with a more than enthusiastic nod. They both then wove the hand sign for there family's kekkei genkai. "Jinton!" They said in unison, then both of their speeds increased exponentially, and they appeared to vanish.

Yang sat on her hands and knees, panting heavily. While she was a fire style prodigy she was still young and a B rank jutsu consumed roughly ninety five percent of her maximum chakra pool. The two chunin at the gate were checking to make sure she was alright, when another kid walked up to Yang placed a hand on her back and transferred some of his chakra to her.

"You spoil her too much," he said. Yang looked up catching her breath. She stood and looked out the gate. "Eh, it's an early birthday present." Yang said, "thanks Lai." Lai was one of Yangs classmates. He wore a green and purple Japanese style top, white pants, and black boots. He had short black hair with a purple streak in it.

"We're going to be late now you know." He said. "Yep," Yang said turning and walking. Lai Ren watched her go, chuckled, and followed. "But she's worth it." Yang said smiling. Thunder sounded from above. Looking up Lai spoke again, "It's going to rain now too..."

"Yep."

Φ

After having ran for close to four hours, Ruby and Summer stopped in a village along the way for some lunch. Ruby ordered a corn beef rice ball, while Summer ordered some glazed dumplings. Summer looked out the window. She'd felt a sinister chakra following them for quite some time, and she didn't have a good feeling about it.

She looked around and saw a group of men a few tables away whom appeared to be experienced shinobi. Summer stood and spoke, "I'll be right back okay sweetie." She said. "Kay momma," Ruby responded through a mouthful of rice.

Summer approached the men, "Pardon me gentleman, but are you ninja?" She asked. "Yes ma'am" one of them spoke up. "Great. My name is Summer. My daughter, and I are on a trip to the land of iron for the Samurai festival. It's her birthday tomorrow." Summer said pointing to her daughter at her table. "and I'm not sure but I think we might have someone tailing us. My daughter isn't even a genin yet so I fear for what may happen if they catch up to us. If it's not to much trouble might you consider following behind us as escorts until we're there safely? I can pay of course!" She asked.

"Hmm. I don't see why we couldn't give you two a hand." The one in charge said. "Thank you! How much do you need?" Summer asked. "Aww don't worry about that. You said it was the kids birthday right? Besides we're headed back to the cloud anyway, so it's on our way." He said with a smile. "Wow are you sure?" She asked. He nodded in response. "Wow thank you so much!"

Ruby sat quietly eating at her table waiting for her mother to return. She swallowed, took a sip of her tea and took another bite of her rice ball. She then started humming to herself. A man then approached her. He crouched down next to her and spoke, "Hi there are you here all by yourself?" He asked. Ruby shook her head, and swallowed. The man wore mostly black with a blood red sash around his waist. His shirt was a sleeveless turtle neck, with a white short sleeved undershirt. He had shinobi sandals on, a ninja tool pouch on his leg, and his red, and black hair was short, and spiky. He also carried a sword on his waist.

Ruby was a bit intimidated until she noticed the leaf symbol on the mask he was wearing. Ruby smiled, "Hey I'm from the leaf village too!" Ruby said with a smile. "Is that so? Where are your parents sweetheart?" He asked. Ruby was about to respond when she saw her mother approaching from behind the man. Summer placed a hand on the mans shoulder. "Hi there can I help you?" Summer said with a scary smile.

The man stood and turned, "I beg your pardon ma'am are you this girls mother?" He asked. Summer nodded as she moved in front of her daughter protectively. "Great I just wanted to make sure she wasn't by herself." He began, "it can be dangerous for a young girl like her to be outside there village alone." He said. Something about the way he said that seemed off to Summer.

The man then left the restaurant. Summer finished her dumplings quickly and paid the waitress. "Lets go Ruby." Summer said grabbing Ruby's hand. "But I'm not done yet!" Ruby whined grabbing her rice ball. Ruby quickly scarfed down the rest of her rice ball as they got outside. After then walked outside they activated their swift style again and they vanished from view.

Φ

"Good work Adam, we'll be able to track them with ease now."

The man who spoke to Ruby approached a woman who was waiting in an alley outside the restaurant. She wore a most black outfit with red trimming, black netting, and black leg guards.

"Yes mistress Salem. I never imagined it'd be as easy as that to place the tracking jutsu formula on one of them, however it worked perfectly," He said. "I will have Summer for my cursed rebirth jutsu," the woman said.

"Indeed, she'll prove to be an asset with her kekkei genkai. But what about the young one?" Adam asked Salem. "She's not even a shinobi yet she's of no use to me... Now then we'd better set up our ambush." She said. "Right." They then vanished.

Φ

Summer and Ruby had been traveling for close to another hour before Summer spoke up, "What'd that man at that restaurant say to you Ruby?"

Ruby perked up curiously at the sudden question, "He was just asking if I was by myself. He seemed kinda scary at first, but then I saw his leaf ninja headband." Ruby said with a smile.

"What have I told you about talking to people we don't know Ruby?" Summer said, slight irritation evident in her voice. "But he was a leaf ninja momma doesn't that mean-"

"That doesn't matter!" Summer shouted suddenly. Ruby flinched in fear. Her mother rarely got upset with her. "If you don't know somebody, then you shouldn't speak to them randomly. Leaf ninja or not." Summer said. "But what about those strangers you talked to at the restaurant mommy?" Ruby asked meekly. Summer sighed. "When you've been a shinobi as long as I have, you can generally discern whether someone is sincere or not. That man that approached you, something seemed off about him." Summer said.

"Until you become a shinobi Ruby, don't speak to strangers like that okay?" Summer told her daughter. "Yes ma'am." Ruby said.

Summer and Ruby were currently traveling without using there swift style to allow there chakra to return. It was quiet for as while as they traveled, unsettlingly so. Just then as they jumped from the next branch time seemed to slow for Summer when she noticed a paper bomb on one of the tree trunks. Summer activated her swift style, and applied the body flicker jutsu. Breaking the branch she jumped from, she wrapped herself around her daughter as several explosions went off all around. Summer cleared the explosions however, she then smashed into a tree at full speed and, tumbled to the forest floor.

Φ

Hello my lovelies I was super excited to start this been wanting to make a RWBY/Naruto Story for quite some time now and I am happy to say that most of any pictures in this story will hand drawn by yours truly such as the cover art for this story, and shinobi Salem earlier. Was crazy inspired to draw for this story and haven't had a solid desire to draw in a long time! I hope you're all as excited to read this as I am to write it! (Pictures can be found in the Wattpad version)


	3. Arch I, Prologue Chapter 2

**The tragedy...**

Summer struggled briefly to sit up a trickle of blood running down her chin from the corner of her mouth. "Momma! Are you okay?!" Ruby shouted fear filling her voice. Summer coughed briefly, "I'm alright sweetheart what about you?" Summer asked looking Ruby over. Ruby nodded tearing up, "I'm okay.""Good."

"Well now I must say you're quite resilient." a voice said from the shadows.Summer looked past Ruby into the trees. Someone was leaning against one of the trees, concealed by the tree's shadow. A silhouette and glowing red eyes could be made out but nothing else. The person then stepped out of the shadows revealing them self. She had a white hair, and black and red clothing.

Summer stood and stepped in front of Ruby. Ruby looked to her mother, "Mom?" She asked fearfully. Summer placed a hand on Ruby's head and smiled, "Every things alright sweetie just stay behind me." Summer instructed. She then turned back to the unknown party. "What do you want?!" Summer questioned. The woman smiled menacingly, "Well that's an easy one... I want you." She stated simply pointing at Summer.

Summer scowled angrily. It wasn't unheard of for rouge ninja to try to steal kekkei genkai, especially rare ones like hers, and her daughters. _'I just have to stall her long enough for those cloud shinobi to arrive,'_ Summer thought. She moved to make the hand sign for the swift style when Suddenly she felt cold steel slice through her wrist, and across her chest. Summer's eyes widened in surprise after she looked at her attacker. It was the man she'd confronted at the restaurant who'd approached Ruby.

Summer's right hand fell to the ground bloodied and motionless. Ruby's eyes widened in terror as her mother staggered and fell to her knees gripping her wrist tightly in efforts to stop the bleeding. The cut on her chest was shallow. "Good work Adam we don't need her using the jutsu against us." The woman spoke. Adam pointed his sword at Summer standing fast. Ruby looked fearfully up at the man in front of them the leaf symbol that was on his mask before was gone.

Summer now gritting her teeth looked up at Adam, "How the hell were you able to follow us?" She asked. "Simple. A tracking Jutsu." Adam stated. _'How the hell did he get a tracking formula on me he didn't...'_ Summer thought until she remembered when she grabbed his shoulder angrily. _'Bastard!Back then huh?'_ Summer thought once more.

"You'll be coming with us now Ms. Rose," the woman said. Adam lifted Summer roughly by the wrist and lifted her up. Summer grunted in pain. Ruby gasped. She reached into her bag while the man had his back turned and pulled a kunai. 'You can do this Ruby. You practiced,' Ruby thought to herself putting the kunai in her teeth. Ruby dropped her bag and pulled her hood over her head. She formed the hand sign for her swift style, grabbed the kunai once more and shouted, "Leave my momma alone!"

"Ruby no!" Summer shouted too late. Ruby had already vanished. She moved to slash Adam's face, however he simply leaned back dogging it. Ruby touched back down on the ground and grit her teeth and attacked again thrusting forward at Adam. He responded by deflecting the kunai knocking it away. He then before Ruby could react threw Summer to the ground and punched Ruby hard in the stomach.

Ruby lost her breath and fell to her knees struggling to inhale. Summer looked up and saw Ruby coughing violently. Summer moved over to her severed hand quickly, put the fingers in position and made the hand sign for the swift style. The woman cursed when she saw Summer vanish. "Such a waste." She said. Summer reappeared above Adam and dove on top of him intending to stab him with the kunai.

When Ruby finally caught her breath she looked up just in time to see and feel blood spatter across her face. As Summer dove down in a attempt to kill Adam, she'd fell onto his blade which stabbed her clean though her chest. Ruby's eyes were wide with terror.

"M-momma?" She tried. Summer face was covered by her hair, her body was limp, and she didn't respond. Adam pushed Summer's limp body off of himself, and turned back to Ruby. Ruby's breath was shallow and she started shaking. Adam watched as Ruby looked down at the ground holding her shaking body in fear. As Adam approached the woman spoke, "We need her alive now Adam." "Of course mistress Salem."

Adam approached, and as he knelt down to grab Ruby she suddenly lunged forward and punched him hard enough the stomach he coughed up blood, and Ruby's wrist cracked audibly. "What the hell?!" Adam cursed. Ruby's head then shot up and Adam was met with brightly glowing silver eyes, an angry scowl and lots of tears. The arcs of light coming out of her eyes soon faded and what was left were bright glowing retina with a faint black design around the pupil.

Adam then jumped back a few feet to catch his breath, and access the situation. "Why?... Why did you attack us? Why did you kill my mommy? What did we ever do to you!" With her last word, the image of Yang's great dragon flame jutsu flashed through her mind, and the jutsu materialized blasting a large fiery dragon at Adam. It was too close to doge so he resorted to a substitution jutsu. Ruby was breathing heavily.

Salem's eyes went wide, _'Hmm. Interesting; perhaps she was the one we were looking for from the beginning.'_ She thought grinning maliciously.

The fire dragon flew into the sky and formed thunder clouds due to the extreme heat. Ruby fell to her knees trying desperately to catch her breath. Adam was also trying to breath. _'What's with those eyes?! I've never heard of an ocular jutsu like that!'_ He thought. Ruby heard thunder above, _'I wish it would strike you two,'_ Ruby thought just then lightning shot forth from her hands in an upward direction.

Salem immediately knew what was going on, _'That's the thunder gate!'_ She thought frantically, "Adam retreat! Quickly!" Adam snarled and jumped away retreating with Salem. Ruby screamed in agony as the powerful chakra tore through her chakra network, then lightning struck Ruby, and tore through the forest around them incinerating anything within range.

After the jutsu was complete Ruby sat motionless on her knees, smoke coming off of her charred clothing, and her head leaned back towards the sky. Her eyes were devoid of the light of consciousness, and were no longer glowing.

 **Φ**

The group of ninja whom agreed to discreetly escort Summer and Ruby were following close behind. "Hey Denmo! Are you sure we're going the right way?" Aika asked. He didn't respond. Aika got a little irritated at that, "Hey Denmo I asked you a-"

"C'mon now Aika; you should have more faith in our captain. He's a powerful sensory type ninja after all." Keiko interjected. Aiko got really grouchy upon being interrupted, however she couldn't argue, Keiko was right after all. So instead she decided to release a brief, "hmf!" Just then an explosive heat wave could be felt blow past them. Denmo scowled suspiciously he could feel an explosively large chakra flair up, and not a moment later a giant flaming dragon shot up into the sky in the distance.

They all stared wide eyed as the sky quickly grew dark with thunder clouds, "Something's wrong c'mon let's hurry." Denmo said. As they sped up two individuals unknown to them flew past them at high speed in the opposite direction. As they passed each other Denmo's eyes met the woman's, and she appeared to snarl in frustration. Denmo's cell stopped in response and he called out, "hey! Stop!"

"Denmo! Look ahead!" Keiko said pointing at what appeared to be lightning reaching up towards the sky. "That's!... Aika!" He shouted. "Right!" They all jumped to the ground, knelt down, and Aika quickly wove hand signs then slammed her palms to the ground. "Doton! Rock shelter jutsu!" She shouted. A moment later they were encased in a protective dome of stone.

Violent vibrations then rippled throughout the surrounding area. When they finally ceased and Denmo could no longer sense the powerful chakra from before, he told Aika she could take down her barrier. After the barrier came down they all stared wide eyed at the damage. The ground was scorched and glowing red. In addition all the surrounding trees were reduced to ash.

As they looked around Keiko spoke up first, "This level of damage... Could that have been limelight?" He said. "Unlikely. If it were limelight Aika's barrier wouldn't have held. Additionally, a jutsu like limelight usually requires about four people. No, this was the thunder gate." Denmo said next. "A thunder gate with this much area of effect?" Aiko questioned. "I think so. Who ever casted it is especially powerful. Let's hurry!" He said.

"Right!" Aiko and Keiko responded in unison. They all then took off in the location of Summer and her daughter.

They didn't have to run for much longer until they reached the scene. Summer's daughter sat there limp on her knees head to the sky unconscious, and Summer was lying motionless on the ground. Her once pristine white cloak was stained with her blood and both of their clothes were charred and smoking."What the hell happened here." Denmo asked no one in particular. Summer then began coughing violently. Their eyes then widened in surprise.

"Keiko quickly!" Denmo ordered. "Right!" He responded moving to Summer's side. He carefully rolled her over and began applying medical ninjutsu. Summer's eyes then opened slightly. "My... Daughter..." she wheezed. "Aika check her daughter for a pulse!" He shouted. Aika moved to the little girls side and placed two fingers on her neck.

"She's alive! Pulse is strong." Aika finished, picking up the unconscious child and bringing her over. She laid the child next to her mother. Summer's eyes wandered to her daughter. As Keiko treated Summer's injuries he could sense through his medical ninjutsu that there was internal damage that was beyond what medical ninjutsu could do for her. "How is she?" Aika asked. Keiko closed his eyes solemnly. "I'm sorry..." He said all of a sudden. Summer looked back to him, "Keep ... My daughter... Safe," Summer said before slipping away. Keiko growled frustrated, but began healing her daughter immediately.

Denmo growled internally then knelt down next to Summer's body, _'Please forgive the intrusion of privacy.'_ He thought placing a hand on her head. "What are you doing?" Aika asked him. "The human brain stays alive for a few moments after death. I'm going to try and see just what happened here. This can damage the subjects brain without proper equipment but she's already..." Denmo sighed and didn't finish, "Quiet now, I need to focus." He said closing his eyes.

Denmo searched through Summer's most current memory first. Images of the incident flashed through his mind, and they only ticked him off. He then searched a bit more finding out where they were from and who they were. After that the infrastructure of Summer's mind collapsed before he could get any more information. "The ones we past on the way here. I don't know who they are but, apparently they did this. They were after the kekkei genkai these two posses. That kid," Denmo said shifting his gaze to Summer's daughter, "her names Ruby Rose, and she's the one who let loose those two jutsu from earlier." He finished.

Keiko and Aika's eyes went wide in disbelief. "No way. How could a kid her age perform two B rank jutsu, let alone one?!" Aika said. "Your guess is as good as mine. However it appeared she was using some form of ocular jutsu to preform them. She didn't even weave a hand sign." Denmo explained. "Just... what is this kid?" Aika asked no one in particular. "There from the leaf." Denmo said next removing Summer's tattered leaf head band.

"I'm finished healing her... We should take her home right?" Keiko asked. "We can't do that. The people after them were trying to take Summer alive and failed. They then set their sights on young Ruby instead. She'll likely be hunted by those people again. It's safe to assume that her home is the first place they'll look." Denmo explained. "So then what now?" Keiko asked again.

"We take her back to the cloud. I'm going to place a mental blockade seal on the memory's up until now for her. The only thing she'll remember is her name and abilities." Denmo began. "What?! Isn't that wrong keeping this girls life from her?" Aika asked appalled by the idea. "It's a necessary evil. We can't have her leaving before she's ready to face what's out there. Besides it'll only be a temporary seal. It will weaken over time and she'll slowly remember who she is and by then she'll be ready for it. When that time comes. I'll return this to her." He finished staring down at the headband in his hand." Denmo finished.

Aika frowned she didn't like the idea at all, but he was right. He put the headband in his satchel and knelt down next to Ruby. He wove several hand signs and then placed his finger on the center point of her forehead. A spinning circular seal appeared on her forehead and then vanished.

"It's done."

 **Φ** **More soon!**


	4. Arc I, Prologue Chapter 3

Refuge...

Denmo, Aika, and Keiko had since returned to the hidden cloud. Ruby was admitted into the hospital. Denmo's cell was on their way to report to the raikage their mission success along with the incident with Ruby and her mother.

"What could those people possibly have hoped to gain from stealing a kekkei genkai." Keiko wondered out loud. "I don't know but something like this doesn't bode well. Nothing considerably violent has happened since the fourth Great War ended." Denmo responded. "Poor kid, it's supposed to be her birthday tomorrow too." Aika said.

"It's unfortunate, however in time she'll learn what she needs to bring her new enemies to justice. For now we need to report this to the Raikage." Denmo responded as they reached the end of the corridor and arrived at the door to the raikage's office. Denmo knocked three times, and waited. The raikage spoke from inside, "Enter." Denmo opened the door then walked inside followed by Aika and Keiko.

The raikage sat behind his desk. His assistant Mabui stood behind him to his right. "Captain Denmo. Was your mission a success?" The raikage asked him. "Yes lord raikage. There were no complications transporting the supplies to the neighboring town and villages, however." Denmo began.

"However?" The raikage asked his eyes narrowing. "However, on our way back a women requested that we tail her as an escort to the land of iron for the samurai festival. She was concerned for her daughters safety, because she thought someone was following them." Denmo said. "Knowing you, you must've agreed." The raikage spoke. "Naturally. It was on our way. So we left out shortly after they did. However after about an hour and a half of traveling I felt an enormous chakra. Moments later a large fire dragon Justu was released. We picked up the pace realizing something was wrong. Shortly after that two individuals past us moving in the opposite direction, retreating. Seconds later a thunder gate was released, and a powerful one."

The raikage eyes narrowed again. He was interested in any shinobi with promising lightning style potential. "Luckily Aika was able to use her earth style quickly enough to protect us. Afterward we proceeded to the epicenter of the thunder gate to find the woman in question, Summer Rose, mortally wounded, and beyond our help. Her daughter was unconscious and had a broken wrist, but was otherwise unharmed." Denmo explained.

"Hmmm... Were you able to determine who was responsible?" The raikage asked him. "Yes sir, I scanned Summer Rose's short term memory after she died. The two retreating individuals were the ones responsible. The name Adam was said, referring to the man, however the woman in his company. I'm not sure who she is." Denmo said. "Were you able to determine their objective as well?" The raikage asked once more.

"Apparently it was to steal the kekkei genkai they possessed, the swift style. For this reason we brought the girl back to the village. I also placed a temporary seal on her memory so she wouldn't try to do anything reckless. I suggest that we offer her refuge hear in the cloud. Her pursuers won't look for her here, and she'll be able to grow stronger here until she's skilled enough to defend herself." Denmo finished.

The raikage brought his hand to his chin thinking. "It seems there's not much choice in the matter. The girl may remain here, however living accommodations will need to be arranged." He started. Aika's hand shot up immediately. Everyone then looked to her. Her cheeks reddened slightly not expecting her own reaction. "F-Forgive the interruption, h-however I'd like to take her in." She said.

Everyone seemed somewhat surprised by that. "It's just I had to grow up without my family; I know how lonely it can be. Not only that but she'll be concerned about her memory, or rather the lack there of. I can comfort her." Aika finished. "Very well then the girl will stay with Aika once she's able to leave the hospital. Mabui take Aika with you to take care of the necessary paperwork." The raikage instructed.

"Yes lord raikage," she complied leaving the room with Aika. "Keiko you are dismissed as well." The raikage told him. Keiko bowed respectfully before turning and leaving. "Now then. What of the mother's body?" The raikage then asked. Denmo reached behind his back into his satchel retrieving a medium sized scroll. "Her body is sealed within this scroll along with detailed information regarding what happened, and what we've planned to do. I was hoping to use the heavenly transfer technique to safely transmit this back to the leaf village to ensure the culprits don't get their hands on the body." He explained.

"Seems like a good idea. The leaf village will most certainly want to know what happened. I'll have Mabui prepare the jutsu after she's finished with Aika. Now... The one who loosed those jutsu." The raikage finished eyes narrowing. "The mother? Or the daughter?"

"The daughter. And that's not all, she used a visual jutsu I've never seen before to cast them. She didn't even weave a hand sign." Denmo explained. "It would appear that this child is quite talented. If she has some form of visual prowess as well she could turn out to be a valuable asset to the cloud. Denmo, I want you to do some digging. Figure out just what kind of visual jutsu it is. If she's to learn how to use it we'll have to know what to teach her." The raikage instructed.

Denmo bowed respectfully. He sat the scroll containing Summer's body down next to the raikage's desk and left. The raikage sat quietly for a moment thinking. He stood, turned around, and moved in front of his window that overlooked his village. 'What does this mean for us as a nation?' He thought.

Φ

"Amnesia?" Ruby asked sitting up in the hospital bed. The doctor nodded, "I'm afraid so. It's why you can't remember anything. This is Aika Shisuo. She was among the shinobi who rescued you. We aren't sure where you hail from so until you can remember or are skilled enough to safely seek out your origins, Aika has offered to take you in." The doctor explained introducing Aika. "Okay, umm thanks I guess." Ruby responded blankly.

It filled Aika with guilt to see Ruby force fed these lies, however it was important that Ruby not leave the safety of the cloud village until she was capable enough.

About an hour passed as Ruby was released from the hospital into Aika's custody. Ruby clinged nervously to Aika's arm as they made their way through the village. Everything around her was strange and unfamiliar. The only thing she definitively knew was safe right now was Aika herself. Aika didn't mind though. When she looked down and noticed Ruby's obvious concern with both, not being able to remember anything, and this new environment she felt obligated take measures to sooth her. "Ruby?" Aika spoke. Ruby looked up into her eyes. "Hungry?" She asked with a warm smile. Ruby smiled in response, "mhm!"

Φ

Kakashi Hatake, The hokage sat at his desk at the leaf village. He was in the middle of assigning a low raking mission to a newly graduated team. "So you guys will be patrolling the leaf perimeter for the next couple of days. We need to make sure the detection barrier is working properly at all points."

"Got it you can count on us Lord sixth!" Konahamoru said with a thumbs ups. Despite numerous protests from his young genin the squad left. "That's it for today right shikamaru?" Kakashi asked his right hand. "I believe so. Looks like your schedules clear for the rest of today." He said in response. "Good cuz I could eat a horse. Join me?" Kakashi asked. Shikamaru nodded. As they were about leave the room, a column of light and electricity erupted forth in the center of the room. Moments later a large scroll and a smaller message scroll materialized into the room, then the column of light was gone. "That's a cloud village sealing scroll. It must be important to warrant the heavenly transfer technique."

Shikamaru approached it immediately. Kakashi's countenance bore disappointment and his stomach growled. 'I guess that horse will have to wait.' He thought. Shikamaru opened the small scroll. As he read it his expression grew more and more concerned. Kakashi approached. Shikamaru finished and handed Kakashi the scroll. Kakashi grew concerned after seeing Shikamaru somewhat freeze up. He read the contents of the scroll. As his eyes surveyed the words he understood why Shikamaru reacted as he did.

Sighing he continued reading. It explained how two leaf citizens, by the last name of Rose, had been attacked. It explained everything that happened, and how the cloud planned to deal with it. It explained how they sealed the body and transferred it as they did so that the culprits would not get ahold of the it.

Kakashi lowered the scroll onto his desk and looked to the larger scroll. "Shikamaru, arrange for a funeral. Inform any family and friends of family that Summer Rose was killed, and her daughter is missing." Kakashi instructed moving towards the door.

"Wait what? But her daughter is at the cloud village! Why lie about that?" Shikamaru asked. "Because we wouldn't want anyone close to her to act unnecessarily, and end up as more casualties. If the raikage's plan is to work, young Ruby's whereabouts must remain between us." Kakashi explained opening the door. Shikamaru sighed in defeat. "Alright. Where are you off to then?" Shikamaru asked. "I've been asked to research something about miss Rose's family he said holding up the scroll.

Φ

2 years later~

Ruby stood in the clearing of the training field breathing heavily. Once word came back from the leaf village about Ruby's supposed visual jutsu, Aika received a message explaining everything. She was also informed not to mention that the information came from the leaf. Apparently the Rose clan was not only known for the swift style kekkei genkai in ages long past. Long ago after the birth of ninshu, and the passing of the sage of the six paths a small group branched off of the Hyuga clan and kept to themselves. The records of their very existence were extremely difficult to validate however they did exist.

According to records the Rose clan was a group that deserted the Hyuga and originally possessed the byakugan, but through vigorous training to evolve the byakugan into something more one of the clan eventually awoken a new visual jutsu it allowed the user to cast any jutsu they'd seen the handsigns for without weaving them themselves, only while the jutsu was active. They also had one more power. Many believed this second power to be some form of gen jutsu however they couldn't be more wrong.

The visual jutsu's power influences an individuals chakra flowing through their chakra networks. It briefly suspended the flow of their chakra, effectively paralyzing the influenced subject for 1.5 seconds exactly. Normally that wouldn't be enough time to utilize the technique in battle so they developed their swift style. The visual jutsu once mastered irreversibly turned the persons eye color to silver. The jutsu was thusly named the Ginnomegan(Gin'nome=jap for silver eyes).

One day one of the members whom had become exceptional with both the Ginnomegan, and the swift style researched about a powerful ninja weapon known as the crescent rose. It was a powerful war scythe that had the power to seal an individual's soul after being slashed by it once on one side of the body and then once more on the other in the same spot. It also possessed the power to break any seal. The only reason someone had not already claimed this weapon was because of the perilous trial one had to undergo in order to form a contract with it. One must first find the weapon imbedded in the peak of the tallest mountain. They must then meditate on the peak until they no longer feel the cold. Only then can the weapon be removed from the peak, and contract formed. That shinobi's name was Osiria. She was the first and only shinobi ever known to have succeeded in forming a contract with crescent rose. Shortly thereafter the group denounced their family name and renamed themselves the Rose clan in commemoration of Osiria's accomplishment.

In time however the Rose clan became the target for people whom aimed to steal their kekkei genkai. It didn't take long for the Rose clan to disperse and thin out. And in time without anyone to teach the young how to utilize it, Ginnomegan was lost to time. Most of the remaining members of the Rose clan would go their entire lives without awakening their Ginnomegan. In the present time very few in the Rose clan still remained.

Once Ruby learned of her visual prowess she quickly began her training to master it. After her first year living with Aika she started to have dreams about someplace she didn't remember she knew it had to be some kind of link to her past when they kept recurring. They motivated her to push herself and within a few months of becoming a genin she'd already been promoted to chunin. Within another year she'd all but mastered her Ginnomegan. She was in the middle of training when one of her friends whom was still genin approached her.

"Ruuuuuubyyy!" One of her friends shouted as she ran and tackled her over. After the dust settled Ruby sat up with Penny Polendina lying over the top of her lap dizzy from the fall. "You alright Penny?" Ruby tried, helping her friend to sit up. "What about you?! You were supposed to be taking a break from training today and here you are! We were supposed have lunch..." Penny complained with a pout. Despite her childish attitude Penny was actually quite skilled in swordsmanship.

In her free time Penny would sometimes observe the eight tails jinjuriki, Killer Bee while he trained. Needless to say she was obsessed with one upping him however, and as such her primary weapons of choice were green wakizashi, and not just one or two either. Penny Polindina was capable of using up to ten wakizashi in a fight at once. They were carried in one large double sided scabbard, strapped horizontally at the small of her back. She was also studying the hidden sands puppet master jutsu for ever further applications to her fighting style.

"I know Penny. Sorry I'm just really eager to be able to travel freely. I finally have a solid lead. And as soon I'm a jonin I'll finally be of rank to take on the missions that let me travel on my own. Mastering my Ginnomegan will put me one step closer, so it's important." Ruby explained.

"More important than your friends?! Humph!" Penny pouted angrily crossing her arms, puffing her cheeks, and turning away. "C'mon Penny, you know I didn't mean it like that... I just, really wanna figure out who I am." Ruby said her tone taking a more solemn turn. Penny noticed that, grin and got back to her feet. "I guess that makes sense, it's kinda like sensei Bee always says, If your feelin' self doubt,~ you gotta let it out! Cuz sitt'n round mopping~ will only leave you hopin! Fool! Ya fool!~" Penny rapped while dancing in place.

Ruby tried to suppress a chortle before laughter erupted forth from them both. Penny extended a hand and Ruby pulled herself back to her feet as they both slowed their laughing. Just then footsteps were heard approaching.

"It warms this octo's heart to see his student spit a beat~ but Penny you gotta train more,~ cuz sweetie that was weak!~ It sounded nuthin' like me!~ WEEEEEEEEE!!!" Killer Bee finished rapping on approach holding his hand up, index and pinky the only extended digits.

"Sensei! What are you doing here?" Penny asked. "I had to come and find my protégé,~ cuz it seems we've got a mission to survey!~ yeah." Bee finished. "What?! Man me and Ruby were supposed to have lunch." Penny complained looking to Ruby who simply shrugged. "Ugh one of these days I'm going to get you to stop training and take a day off!" Penny pouted.

"Yo Ruby Rose I know you wanna know~ you're origin story!~ But if ya keep going all the time one day you might be sorry!~ Fool." Bee told Ruby. Ruby giggled, "I'll keep that in mind Bee thanks. After Penny and Bee left, Ruby turned back to the training dummies, took a deep breath and exhaled closing her eyes. She opened them her rental glowed vibrantly.

Φ

"It won't be much longer before the seal fades, Completely." Denmo said standing next to the raikage, both of them looking out his off office window down on Ruby training. "Indeed it won't be long now." Ay said.

Φ

This part took a little while but it was soooo much fun to write! I will be drawing ninja Penny soon which will at that point be edited in.


	5. Arch I, Prolouge Chapter 4

Grimm Circumstances 

1 year later~

After the passing of another year, Ruby had successfully become a jonin of extraordinary potential. She'd managed to create a formidable reputation for herself within the first seven months of her promotion. She was well know from the cloud village to the land of iron, as the Clouds red angel, and her reputation was still growing. She was know as this because whoever fought her never saw more than her red hooded figure, and two bright arch's of light that looked like wings before they were struck unconscious.

Today Ruby was returning from yet another successful mission. Aika and Keiko were waiting at Ruby's favorite bakery. Ruby was the bakery's number one customer since she absolutely adored sweets. Everyone there knew her personally. Aika and Keiko sat idly chatting while they waited for Ruby to arrive. They were there celebrate Ruby's fifteenth birthday. "Hard to believe it's already been three years since she came into our lives huh?" Aika said smiling happily.

"It sure is. It's also admirable how hard she's working to recover her memories." Keiko responded. "You know I wasn't all for this in the beginning, and while I still don't think what we did was right, at least now she'll be ready next year," Aika said happily, tearing up a bit. Keiko smiled, "You two have grown quite close huh?" He asked.

Aika giggled, "I like to think so! She's like the little sister I never had." Aika spoke, bringing her hand to her heart. "So Keiko tell me, why couldn't Denmo make it? Even Penny and Bee made time." Aika asked now appearing irritated, "Ruby's gonna be disappointed in his absence."

"Oh! Well, actually he's going to be here a bit later. He said he was actually looking into something Ruby mentioned she was interested in." Keiko explained.

"So he's off retrieving my birthday present huh? Theeeen, I guess I can forgive him." A voice said behind Aika. Aika turned around to see Ruby Rose standing there beaming from ear to ear. "Ruby!" Aika exclaimed throwing her arms around her adopted little sister. Ruby chuckled happily hugging her back.

"Ruby!" Penny Shouted running across the room tackling her friend over in her embrace. Chuckling Ruby sat up pushing her friend back a bit. "Hey Penny!" Ruby spoke happily. "Happy birthday!" Penny congratulated her as they stood back up. "Thanks Penny," Ruby said with a smile. "Guess what?! Guess! Go on!" Penny urged her friend. Ruby brought her finger to her chin in a contemplative fashion.

"You lost to Bee again?" Ruby said plainly. "Huh? N-no! I'm mean y-yes. B-BUT NO! WRONG ANSWER!" Penny said making an 'X' with her arms. Ruby giggled, "What is it then?" She asked. "I'm a chunin!" Penny announced excitedly. Ruby then became genuinely excited, "What?! That's awesome Penny! Congrats!" Ruby said clapping. "Now you don't have to go out on solo missions all the time! I can back you up on some of them!" Penny exclaimed happily. Ruby nodded in agreement, "That'd be awesome!" Ruby said smiling. Penny giggled happily before returning to Bee.

Ruby smiled warmly before returning her attention to Aika, who'd since pulled out a chair for Ruby. She smiled and sat down.

"Welcome back! Happy birthday Ruby!" Keiko greeted. "Heh thanks Keiko." She said scratching her head sheepishly. "So? How'd it go? Did you find any new leads?" Aika asked. "I actually did, I learned from one of the men that I captured today that there's a group out there hunting kekkei genkai, like my swift style. He also told me that there target was a former leaf ninja that they'd failed to capture three years ago..." Ruby said the air shifting to a more serious one. Aika's eyes widened, she looked to Keiko who also appeared surprised.

"Do you think they're talking about..." Aika began. "Me?" Ruby interjected, "I think it's a definite possibility. Three years ago today is when I woke in the hospital without any memory. If it's true then I may have been from the leaf. In any case I'll be planning a trip there soon."

Aika thought for a moment, "Do you think this man may know more?" She asked. "I suppose it's possible but he seemed like a lackey. I'm not sure who he was working with, but one things for sure... I'm closer than I've ever been to discovering who I am!" Ruby said smiling. Aika and Keiko smiled. "Anyway that's enough about my mission, we're supposed to be celebrating my birthday now!" Ruby said happily. Aika and Keiko nodded in agreement, after which they began chatting idly.

Φ

Salem stood atop a large mountain ridge that overlooked the cloud village. "It's nearly time." Adam approached from behind. "The jutsu is ready. The clone she captured is in position and ready to be detonated." Adam told her. Salem smiled, "Good..." she began making the hand sign for the detonation jutsu, "Happy birthday Ruby Rose."

Just then a large explosion engulfed an enormous portion of the southern side of the village. The prison was completely obliterated, releasing several dangerous shinobi. Lastly Salem formed a hand sign which caused what looked akin to a curse mark on her forehead to activate. Her skin grew pale and began cracking apart revealing a red energy underneath. Her teeth grew jagged, the whites of her eyes went black, and her retina glowed with her blood red chakra.

She lastly dawned a mad smile, "Sage art, hatred incarnation Jutsu..." She spoke as a black substance began oozing out of the red cracks on her hands forming a massive puddle on the ground. Shortly thereafter animalistic creatures, all black in color except for bone masks and glowing red eyes began rising out of the puddle. Soon enough they were surrounded by the grim looking creatures. Salem spoke again and as she did her eyes flashed brighter, "Find my Rose!"

The creatures then charged forward towards the village.

Φ

As Ruby was about to blow out the candles on her birthday cake, the ground shook violently and a deafening rumbling could be heard. After it ceased Ruby looked around. "Is everyone alright?!" She called as she looked around. Everyone was standing aside from Aika who was being helped back to her feet by Keiko. Just then the air grew cold and a heavy sense of dread fell over them all. Just then all the candles on her cake went out abruptly. Ruby's eyes narrowed.

Just then a scream was heard outside. Ruby turned and Aika watched as she vanished from where she stood. 'Why today?' She thought solemnly. Once Ruby got outside she looked around and noticed a large wolf-like creature with all black fur menacingly approaching a woman and child. Ruby made the hand sign for her swift style, and before the creature could form another thought, a fist had collided with it's jaw, launching it into the air. Next she wove three more hand signs faster than the eye could see, crossed her arms over each other, extended them, brought the sides of her fists together, extended the index and middle fingers on both hands, and pointed at the creature.

"Raiton! Rērugan bolt!" She shouted as what appeared to be a white lightning bolt shot up and obliterated the creature; a sonic boom was left in the jutsu's wake. 'What the hell was that thing,' Ruby thought turning to the civilians. Get over to the bakery tell them to lock the doors. The woman nodded and stood with her child and they ran across the street to the bakery Ruby came out of. Aika, Keiko, Penny and Bee approached her. "What's going on Ruby?" Aika asked. "I'm not sure, some kind of wolf thing was attacking that family. I think I defeated it but-" before she could finish there was more rumbling but not like earlier it was more like tremors from stampeding animals.

Shortly thereafter more screaming was heard throughout the village. Ruby turned to Aika, "You stay here protect the bakery and get any civilians to safety, Keiko you find Denmo let him know the village is under attack if he doesn't already know, I'm going to go see what's happening." Ruby said turning to leave before Penny stopped her, "I'll come with you!" She said. Ruby looked to Bee, "I'm gunna go find big bro~ He'll be Rarin' to go with this little show. As for you miss Polendina~ I think ya friend Ruby might need ya~!" He finished before vanishing in true shinobi fashion.

Penny then looked to Ruby smiling confidently, whom then looked back to her nodding. They both then vanished from the area. Aika after watching them go bore a worried look. 'Be careful you two.' She thought.

Φ

Ruby and Penny arrived on atop a building overlooking the main street of the village. What they saw was both confusing and terrifying. Strange creatures, like the one Ruby described, were running amuck through the village. Their were several different variants but they all had black fur a skull-like mask and glowing red eyes.

Ruby and Penny shared a brief nod before they jumped down to help the people of the cloud. As they fell, Ruby formed the hand sign for her swift style, and activated her Ginnomegan, while Penny drew two of her wakizashi one in each hand. Determined to show Ruby how capable she was, Penny then activated a device she'd invented and installed into her scabbard. It was a device based off of Sasori of the red sand's puppet body design.

After activation a compartment opened on the scabbard from which several chakra strands emerged and connected to the hilts of her remaining wakizashi pulling them from the scabbard. Penny spun and landed her eight spinning blades destroying several of the creatures at once. Ruby was truly impressed but it wasn't the time, she pulled a kunai and vanished before she hit the ground. As Penny defeated one creature after another she noticed some were bursting into black smoke of their own accord, or at least that how it appeared. In actuality it was Ruby moving faster than her eye could track.

Just then several of the wolf creatures leapt for Penny at once. Ruby saw this and started to intervene before a separate blade peirced through each body halting them in mid air before they dissolved like the rest. Ruby smiled proud before she turned back to the creatures and continued to attack and destroy them without hesitation. She dashed around destroying some with her kunai, while also blasting some with a weaker one handed version of her lightning jutsu from earlier. After about a half hour of skirmishing they'd managed to thin the creatures out a bit. Penny and Ruby stood back to back, both slightly winded, as the remaining creatures just sort of lingered, staring at the two shinobi.

Just then a stinging in Ruby's eyes forced her to close them. Noticing Ruby slightly wince Penny called back, "You okay?" Ruby nodded, "My Ginnomegan is at it's limit. It's not meant for prolonged battle." She said opening her eyes the glow of her Ginnomegan now absent. "That's ok we've almost won; there's only a handful left." Penny stated.

Ruby nodded, but right before they engaged again lone clapping could be heard. Ruby and Penny look towards the clapping where the silhouette of a woman could be seen inside a cloud of dust. "Bravo! Bravo... You've preformed beautifully Ruby." She spoke with a distorted voice. Ruby's eyes widened a bit at the mention of her name. Then as the woman emerged from the dust cloud grinning, she stopped clapping. Once Ruby got a good look at her, her mind took her back to relive a foggy memory.

She saw a woman sitting against a tree whom appeared to be hurt. "Momma! Are you alright!?" Ruby heard herself ask. 'Momma? This is... my.' The woman nodded, and after confirming Ruby was okay a voice spoke the same voice of this woman. "Well, I must say you're quite resilient." The red eyes were all the confirmation Ruby needed. The flashback ended and she was met with Penny making sure she was okay. Ruby didn't respond to Penny but instead looked past her to the woman.

"You... You were there..." Ruby said. The woman's grin then turned into a full on crazy smile, "Ooh? You don't remember... Yes, I was there." She said.

After the woman said that Penny turned back to Ruby, "Ruby?" She'd vanished. "Ruby don't!!!" Penny shouted but it was far too late. Despite her fatigue, Ruby had reactivate her swift style applied her body flicker jutsu and forcefully reactivated her Ginnomegan the whites off her eyes bloodshot. Ruby flew towards the woman at unimaginable speed, and rearing her fist back Ruby used her Ginnomegan to put a veil of lightning around her fist.

The woman's expression only grew more excited. With wide eyes and a mad smile she brought her index finger up to meet Ruby's fist. The impact was massive the wind pressure blew nearby civilians off their feet and forced Penny to kneel. Just then Ay and Bee appeared on either side of Penny.

As Ruby struggled to win the power struggle she shouted at the woman, "Tell me what you did to my mother!!!!" Her mad grin ever present she responded, "You will have to make me." She finished as she then repelled Ruby without further effort. The force of the woman's chakra dispelled Ruby's own and blasted her back as she hit the ground hard rolling several times before Bee caught her and set her down, "Hey now little rose, ~ looks like that's a strong opponent you chose," he said.

"Thanks Bee, I'm okay." Ruby told him as she winced once more closing her eyes once more. It was more painful this time. Ruby opened her eyes to a blurry Penny approaching her. "Ruby are you alright? You shouldn't strain yourself like that." She said concerned. As her now bloodshot eyes refocused she looked to the woman once more. "I can't afford to pull any punches, she knows who I am." Ruby panted. Penny looked to the woman then back to Ruby. "Then let us help you!" She said. "Indeed miss rose. Allow us to wrap this up." Ay said balling his fist cracking his knuckles. Ruby chuckled at everyone's willingness to help. "Thanks you guys... But," she began as she dashed past them even faster than before, "She's mine." Ruby finished as she reared her fist back one more time.

Φ

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter next one will be the end of Arc I. BTW Ruby's lightning style jutsu is an original I created to sort of mimic a sniper shot, Rērugan meaning railgun in Japanese.


	6. Arch I, Prolouge, Chapter 5

The Lightning Release

Ruby's eyes opened briefly her vision blurred and eyes stinging. She managed to catch a brief glimpse of Denmo above her. Denmo was carrying her, and running from the feel of things. She then caught a glimpse at her right arm. It was charred, and her bone protruding from one side. The skin on her knuckles was also gone exposing more bone and muscle. After that Ruby lost conciseness.

Ruby felt like she was falling. Falling in an infinite darkness that seemed destined to consume her. 'Is this it? Is this how I die?... Without even knowing who I am?...' her thoughts sounded filling the emptiness. Her heart ached at the thought. 'N-no!... I don't want to die yet!... Please!...

S-Somebody...

Anybody...'

Ruby's pleas seems to fall on deaf ears as the darkness around her continued to envelope her. She stretched out her hand reaching out for something, for anything. But as the darks cool embrace crawled up and around her face she felt the ultimate loneliness when nothing came to her aid. She was just about to give in as the suffocating dark swallowed her head when she felt something or someone grab her still outstretched hand and pull.

When Ruby broke the surface of the suffocating muck she gasped greedily taking in as much air as she could fit into her lungs.

When next Ruby's eyes slowly fluttered open, it took them a moment to adjust to the bright sunlight. She felt the hand that'd saved her release her and when her vision had finally adjusted she saw a young girl with blonde pigtails. Ruby didn't recognize her but she was thankful nonetheless. "Thank... You..." Ruby said in between pants, still on her hands and knees. The girl smiled a toothy smile in response.

"Hey Rubes? When are you coming home?" She asked. Ruby looked up at her quizzically, "Home?" She asked. The child nodded. Just then Ruby noticed she wasn't in the same void anymore, instead she appeared to be in a village. Eyes widening in realization, Ruby sat up on her knees and surveyed her surroundings. After spinning around her eyes fell on the village gate. On a lager mantle atop the large archway was the symbol of the hidden leaf.

After seeing the symbol enter her view, countless memories flooded into her mind. Memories of people and places she didn't recognize. Ruby's hands clamped onto the sides of her head as her mind flooded with all this new information. She felt as though she were suffocating all over again. As Ruby felt her mind was about to explode it all stopped and in was dark once more. When Ruby looked up she saw a set of glowing red eyes staring back at her.

"You're next..." said the voice of that same woman.

Ruby clamped her eyes shut and screamed. Just then she found herself shooting up into a sitting position still screaming. After she finished it was quiet. It was still dark but only because something was wrapped around her eyes. She went to reach up to remove whatever was obscuring her vision but stopped when a sharp pain shot through her right arm. Ruby winced and grabbed her arm to support it as if to alleviate some of the pain. After it subsided Ruby realized she was in a bed of some kind. Just then she heard numerous rushed footsteps approach nearby, "Ruby?! Oh my god finally!" The person said.

There were more rushed steps before she was abruptly wrapped in a tender embrace. Ruby recognized the voice at least. "Aika?" Ruby wheezed. She felt Aika nod in the embrace. Ruby could feel tears of relief welling up as she too wrapped her good arm around Aika's back, glad whatever nightmare she was having seemed to be over. Once they parted Aika spoke, "How are you feeling?"

Ruby's voice was still pretty shot and the scream from earlier definitely didn't help. So it was no surprise when silence save for some wheezing resulted from her attempts to respond. Ruby rubbed her throat it feeling quite sore. "Can't speak?" Aika asked Ruby. Ruby shook her head. Just then Keiko announced himself, "Here let me Aika. I can manage a damaged larynx. Look up a bit Ruby." He instructed. Ruby heard him move closer as Aika shifted away a bit and did as he requested.

Keiko then placed his hand gently over the front of Ruby's neck placing the other on her good shoulder for stability. Then he activated his healing nin-jutsu. After a few moments of silence he moved away, "There, hows that feel?" He asked her. "Better..." Ruby said albeit still rather hoarsely, "What happened, a-and how did we get here?"

"Well we don't actually know that much ourselves. We were securing citizens during most of the attack it wasn't until Denmo made it back and found us with you in his arms badly wounded that we knew you were even hurt." Aika explained. "Everyone else?" Ruby asked. "We were fortunate, only some minor injuries; you were the worst off." Keiko said next. Ruby released a sigh of relief. "From the way things went down we were guessing you were the target." Keiko went on. "I was the target." Ruby started. Keiko and Aika's eyes widened a bit.

"The shinobi who attacked the village, was there the day I got separated from my mother." Ruby explained. Denmo who'd been off in the corner keeping quiet was surprised by that response as well, "So your memory has returned?" He spoke finally breaking his silence. "Denmo? W-well, yes and no. Seeing that woman's face triggered a memory where my mother and I were attacked by her. Then while I was out, all of it came back but it was fragmented. I remember a lot of faces and names but beyond that I still don't really remember a lot of it. But one thing did stick. I was born in the leaf village." Ruby finished earning not so surprised looks from everyone.

"Nobody sounds that surprised." Ruby stated after a moment of silence, "Ruby; Aika, Keiko, and I have some things we need to tell you." Denmo began. He then explained how they'd met her mother, Summer Rose three years ago whilst on their way back from a mission. He explained how they'd agreed to act as escorts for Ruby and Summer on their way to the land of iron, due to Summer's suspicions. Finally they explained how they'd arrived to the scene too late, and how they'd dealt with the situation.

"You're mother's body was returned to the leaf. While you remained here under the influence of my decaying memory seal, and under Aika's care." Denmo explained.

Ruby's mouth was slightly agape as she processed everything. "You guys knew?..." Ruby asked her voice sounded weak and on the verge of breaking. "Ruby please try to understand, we wanted to tell you, but-" Aika tried before Ruby interrupted her, "But instead you all kept it from me for three years?..."

"We couldn't tell you. It's why your memory is as you said, fragmented now. The seal I put on your memory was meant to decay and eventually break on it own allowing your memory to then return slowly, but any interaction with something or someone that could trigger a memory that's not supposed to have returned yet shatters the seal allowing the triggered memory to return followed by the rest... All at once. This throws a wrench into the proverbial gears of the seal. Instead of showing you the memories slowly so that you may recall them more naturally, they get stuck, so to speak. Now in order to remember you'll need a trigger for all your memories. Some triggers may unlock multiple memories, while others may only unlock one." Denmo concluded.

"We wanted to tell you so many times Ruby, but if we had we would've only been making it harder for you to remember." Aika tried. "Why would you seal away my memories to begin with?! All these years I thought I was suffering from amnesia. You've all been lying to me!..." Ruby started her voice finally breaking.

"We needed to protect you from your mother's attackers. If we hadn't done it, chances are that you would have sought to return home where they'd search for you first, or you would have sought them out in a rash attempt to avenge your mother's death. So we gave you a life here and we prepared you for the day that you'd be ready to safely return home, should you so choose." Denmo said, "However we didn't expect to be discovered before the seal wore off. I'm sorry we hid your life from you Ruby." He finished.

When Ruby remained silent Aika tenderly places her hand on Ruby's shoulder, "Ruby I can't imagine what you must be thinking but we were only acting in your best interest." Ruby responded buy placing her hand over Aika's, earning a hopeful smile from the woman. One that disappeared once Ruby then used her hand to remove Aika's, "I think... I need some time please." She said. Although feeling crestfallen Aika respected Ruby's decision, "Of course." Aika said standing from the bed to leave. The others prepared to do the same but Denmo remained for a moment.

"I truly am sorry for all that's happened, and though it may not mean as much now, happy birthday Ruby." He finished setting a couple of items in her lap. Ruby brought her hand to the items; one felt like a scroll, and the other a headband. "What's this?" Ruby asked. "The information you asked for concerning the Crescent Rose, and... Your mother's shinobi headband... I like to think she'd have wanted you to have it." Denmo said. Ruby took the headband in her hand and held it close to her heart. It was silent for a moment.

"Make no mistake Ruby, we do care for you. Aika especially, don't forget that we'll always be here for you... Whether you like it or not." He finished taking his leave.

After she had some time to herself and about an hour had passed, Ruby heard people enter again. A surprise gasp sounded before rushed steps followed and she was once again wrapped in an embrace. Ruby breathed in the familiar sent of her best friend.

"Penny?" She asked. Ruby felt the mentioned party nod their head next to her's. "Mmhm, it's me. I so glad you're awake!!!" She began, "How are you doing?" Penny asked Ruby.

Ruby honestly wasn't sure how to respond in addition to being physically wounded, she was also hurting emotionally. She eventually settled with, "Well I'm alive so there's that." She responded with a chuckle that was more of a scoff. "I'm glad... We weren't sure if you would be after... Well... W-well, lets forget about all that! We didn't come all the way out here to spread a bunch of doom and gloom! You're okay, and that's what matters!" Penny explained releasing Ruby.

Something about what Penny said confused Ruby though. "All the way out here? Are we not in the cloud village hospital?" Ruby asked her friend. "Uh uh, after you got hurt Ay, and master Bee forced that women to retreat but, the prison was demolished and it wasn't safe with so many dangerous criminals running around. Plus there was the possibility of that woman returning? We protected you until Denmo and the others arrived. Then Ay had him take you and a number of high ranking medical shinobi, and establish an off site base of operations. Denmo chose signal village since it was a decent ways from the cloud but still close enough to maintain contact, and had a small medical facility." Penny explained.

"How long was I out?" Ruby asked. Penny was about to respond but another who'd entered with her did so instead, "One month and six days," Ay's voice boomed from behind the ginger female. Ruby's eyes would've widened in surprise if she could open them at that moment. Instead her surprised ringed through in her response, "That long?!"

"Yep, and with a statement as true as that.~ We was afraid you mighta been taking a permanent dirt nap, Fool, ya fool." Bee rapped next. Ruby's head tilted down solemnly, realizing that there predicament was on account of her inability to act rationally in the face of the enemy. Ruby's hand grasped her sheets in frustration, how could she be expected to act rationally in that situation. She'd more or less learned right then and there that her mother, whoever she may have been, had been murdered by this woman. And then it'd only been confirmed today by Denmo. Ruby was still having a hard time thinking rationally. Ruby brought her hand up to her head as it began to ache.

"I'm sorry," Ruby apologized. "Huh? What for?" Penny asked. "If it wasn't for me then the village never would've been attacked and none of this would've happened." She finished feeling her tears under her head wrap, being soaked up by the gauze. Ruby felt herself suddenly be taken in an embrace once more.

"Penny please I-" Ruby began, trying to remove her, before she was interrupted, "This is not your fault Ruby Rose!" Ruby expected that response but not who it came from. "Aika?" She inquired. She felt the party nod against her not letting her go. "I thought you three left?" Ruby said placing her hand on Aika's shoulder. After a sniffle she pulled back and said, "Denmo and Keiko are helping with security. I never left."

"Oh," Ruby responded. "Ruby, you are in no way to blame for this. Those people would've sought you out no matter where you ended up. We were prepared for the eventually. Ay and Bee dealt with that woman exactly as they planned to." Aika began. Ruby's composure was faltering with each word Aika spoke. "You have such a beautiful soul Ruby. Don't think for a second that you're responsible for the misdeeds of murderers. You haven't done anything wrong. Nor have you ever." Aika finished hands still on Ruby's shoulders.

Although still sniffling occasionally Ruby nodded and moved forward once more into Aika's more than welcoming embrace. Aika rubbed circles on Ruby's back to calm her. Just then Ay cleared his throat to reacquire Ruby's attention. Once Ruby had composed herself she gave a brief nod to affirm to Ay she was listening.

"Now then, a lot has happened since the attack. We've recaptured most of the prisoners and have since been transferred to the village hidden in the mist. The cloud village is strong and we've almost fully recovered from the attack. As such I've taken time to check up on you myself so that I may enlighten you..." Ay began. Ruby gulped wondering what he could mean by that. "Ruby Rose I have been informed that you have recalled the place of your birth." He said.

Ruby nodded. "It is true that you come from the leaf. However it's evident from recent events that you aren't ready to return on your own. Therefore you will remain here-" he started again until Ruby interrupted him, "What! You can't do that to me!" Ruby protested. Ay was annoyed by her lack of respect and raised his voice ever so slightly enough to stop Ruby from interrupting him again, "I can and am! You WILL remain here with me, until you complete your training." He finished.

Ruby was about to interject again until she heard him finish. "Training?" She inquired. Clearing his throat once more he spoke up again, "Yes, as I'm sure you're already aware, you have extremely promising potential in regards to the lightning style. Along with that and your mastery of your Ginomegan and swift style, what I hope to instill in you Miss Rose, could prove to be an invaluable asset for you as a shinobi. I previously bore concerns in regards to whether you were disciplined enough to learn it. However after what I saw during the attack, it became clear to me that you were meant to be the one... That I pass on the secrets of my lightning release to." He explained.

Ruby's jaw dropped open and eyes would've shot open in surprise again if not for her face wrap. "T-The lightning release?! You can't be serious! That would increase my speed a hundred fold! Do you really think I can pull that off?!" Ruby asked surprised. "Ruby look at your arm! Why do you think it's in that cast?" Penny quipped. Ruby thought back to when she'd fought the frightening still unnamed woman. The last thing she remembered was rushing her as fast as she could. After she'd made contact with her fist however, everything went black.

"Are you saying that I already..." Ruby began placing her good hand over the cast. "You already managed it yes. I saw it with my own eyes. While imperfect, during your second assault on that woman your entire body was wrapped in an intense veil of lightning chakra. I believe you used your ginomegan to use it without realizing just what it was you were doing." Ay began.

Ruby couldn't believe what she was hearing. "The reason you were injured so badly was because your body hasn't been properly conditioned to withstand the immense destructive influence the lightning release puts on the body. If it had been when you'd attacked that woman, you'd have done serious damage. It is my hope to give you the conditioning you need, so that you may perfect it without even needing your ginomegan to use it." Ay finished.

Ruby didn't know what to say, so she remained silent for a moment. After she thought about everything she spoke again, "How long would this training take?" Ruby asked. Ay took on a contemplative look. "You'll need to finish recuperating but after that, I imagine so long as you stay disciplined enough, the physical conditioning shouldn't take more than three to four months... Now as for mastery of the lightning release, well... That all depends on you miss Rose." Ruby grasped the sheets over her lap tightly in determination, "Alright. I'll do it."

Ay grinned pridefully, "Then rest well miss Rose, you'll be needing it." He said leaving the room. Penny, Bee, and Aika remained and spoke with Ruby for a while longer, catching her up with everything going on in the cloud village. After awhile some of the medical staff entered and asked that the three guests leave so that Ruby may be checked up on seeing as she was now awake. Penny, Bee, and Aika bode Ruby farewell for now, before doing as they were told.

Ψ

It took Ruby roughly another month and a half to finish her physical therapy, her eyes having since healed enough for her to see. She was advised not to try using her ginomegan until they were fully healed though. By that time her arm was already finished healing and she was released from the hospital and ready to start the raikage's extremely arduous physical training regimen. First he'd have her run five miles out and back from signal village and that wasn't even the exercise that was just the warm up. Afterwards she was to complete three sets of seventy squats, sit-ups, push-ups, and pull-ups each, every day.

After the first two weeks Ruby felt like she was going to die. After the first month Ruby couldn't do much of anything besides sleep in between, and the facility she stayed in at signal village wasn't exactly a five star hotel either. Not to mention it never got easier either; if Ruby looked to be getting used to the work out, Ay would add training weights to make it more difficult. After the first month, at the end of every other week he'd have Ruby attempt to climb up through a fifty foot waterfall. He said that the day she could manage that feat, her conditioning would be complete.

Ruby must've fallen back down through the waterfall more times than she could count. She wanted to quit even more times. The raikage was an absolute slave driver. Nevertheless with her friends backing her she pushed through and persevered. Finally after seven long agonizing months she found herself once again standing at the base of that damned waterfall. She did some stretches before standing in her chest wrap and skin tight shorts. It was clear because of them just how far Ruby had really come.

She pounded her hand with her fist a confident look in her eyes, "let's do this." In her many attempts she'd also become quite adept at holding her breath. Ay sat a ways off to the side of the river as he observed Ruby approach the waterfall. He watched her take some deep breaths before she inhaled one last time, filling every inch of her lungs to the absolute brim, and then step into the waterfall. It was quiet for a while, the sound of only the waterfall filling Ay's ears. Ay closed his eyes for a while waiting to hear Ruby fall again. The sound never came though, or at least not in the way of anger or frustration.

Ruby did scream out after a moment but it was in celebration. Ay opened his eyes again and grinned pridefully when he saw Ruby standing atop the waterfall body glistening and sculpted into a picture of prowess. Her body was toned, her muscle showing more clearly due to the water on her body. After she finished celebrating she began trying to catch her breath as she turned and looked back down at Ay. He stood and smiled up at her.

She smiled happily knowing that was his way of telling her she'd accomplished what they'd set out to do.

Ay allowed Ruby a week of down time for her to rest before they began the real training. During which Ruby had already noticed she was significantly faster. This only added to her anticipation for just how much faster she'd become when she mastered the lightning release chakra state. Before she knew it, a week had passed and she was back in the clearing atop the waterfall, standing in front of Ay ready to begin.

Ψ

A/N:

Evening my lovelies! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I really hope you all enjoyed this one. The prologue Arch will be concluding next chapter and the story can really begin! I also want you all to understand I want Ruby to come across as a bit more masculine for this story. Why? You'll find out if you keep on reading! But just to kind of give some visual aid, think of Korra's body type from legend of korra, except it's Ruby! If you don't know what legend of korra is, firstly; go watch it! Secondly I drew Ruby standing atop the waterfall for the wattpad version.

Don't hesitate to share ideas for how more rwby characters can be tied into the Naruto universe btw! Today I mentioned what I plan to do with Blake in my story to my brother, he suggested that I should have her learn from the Nara clan the ways of there shadow style. I don't know I didn't think of this first but I absolutely loved the idea, and will most likely end up incorporating that one into what I already have planned for her. 

So if you guys come up with anything like that or even if it's something completely out there! Please don't not share it with me! I'd love to hear all your ideas! Any I use will be credited to whoever comes up with them!

On another note, there was one reader from the last chapter who was a bit concerned for the believability of Ruby's character and or the story. Firstly Thank you! I live for believability in a story so it's nice that someone is looking out! That being said in regards to her matching Sasuke or Naruto... Let's be real for a second; that's never gonna happen. Those two are basically gods at this point. Plus I don't plan on trying to make her that strong either. Hopefully this chapter gave some clarity for what I'm going for with Ruby. If not then I ask for your faith. The only thing I truly want to do for Ruby in the grand sceme of things is to make her wicked fast, as I feel is befitting of her character. As for the lightning style justu I created its basically something to mimic her sniper rifle, which also believe it or not exists in the Naruto universe as the 'lightning net'. So worry not, I research everything to keep it as accurate as possible! That being said please continue to share you thoughts with me my lovelies!!!


End file.
